


You're My Hero

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 5+1 Coulson's family [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Coulson has always adored her older brother.<br/>Or five times Phil was a hero and one time he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Hero

Hannah isn't suppose to be messing with things that can break, mommy had told her that over and over , but the silver was bright and shiny and so pretty that Hannah can't help but touch it, which makes it fall over and shatters. 

"Hannah..." Phil nearly shouts as he walks in and he takes in the mess. "You're going to be in so much trouble."

"OH MY GOD!" Mommy says as she walks in. "Are you both okay?" she asks eyes wide and when she gets headshakes her worry turns into anger. "Who did this?" Phil takes one look at the mess and at Hannah and says

"I did."

"Phil I've taught you better than that." Mommy says disappointed and Phil drops his head. "So to your room we'll talk in a minute." Mommy picks Hannah up and takes her to her room with all of her toys and tell her to stay there. 

That's the first time Hannah thinks her older brother is a hero but it's not really the last.

* * *

"Hey whiny baby." Hannah hears and looks up to find Tommy and his group of dancing monkeys walking towards her and all of the boys laugh at his insult. 

"Yes idiot?" Hannah says uninteresed as she calmly turns a page of her book before it gets violently snatched away. "Hey!" 

"What you reading?" Tommy says mockingly "A bady book." 

"At least I can read." Hannah says and Tommy turns bright red baring teeth. 

"Hey what's going on here?" Hannah here's and almost smiles when Phil comes into view but then one of the Monkey's gets the bright idea that taken on who ever questions them is a good idea swings and Phil take him down before a massive rush of boys go towards Phil and Phil rips though them like he does Christmas presents. Black belts in Karate can do that to a person.

That is the 2nd time Hannah thinks Phil is a hero and that sticks with her for a while.

* * *

"Phil?" Hannah says down the phone and she knows her words are slurring but she doesn't really care because all she want's to do is to go home. 

"Hannah?" Phil's voice answers the phone and Hannah almost cries in relief "are you okay?" 

"No can you pick me up? I think my punch got spiked."Hannah explains and hears a car door slam. 

"Okay where are you?" 

"On Miller's road third house on the left." Hannah tells him. 

"Okay why do think somebody spiked your punch." 

"Because I feel really weird and I didn't drink anything but the punch. Are you almost here?" 

"I'm about three minutes out. Can you stay on the phone?" 

"What do I talk about?" 

"How have you been doing in School." and they talk for the rest of the time it takes for Phil to get to to the Evans's house and take her home. 

That is the 3rd time Phil is her hero and that is the best part of having an older brother.

* * *

Hannah is 24 and she's scared out of her mind. 

"There's my gorgeous little sister." Phil's voice takes her out of her thoughts and he gets a hug for the compliment. 

"Such a charmer it a wonder you haven't brought a date." Hannah says and gives him a hard stare. 

"Noboby's caught my eye." 

"Not even that man that you talked about with Mom." Hannah says innocently. 

"How'd you know that?" Phil says eyes narrowed. 

"A little birdy told me." Hannah says smiling 

"Bet it's name is Mom isn't it." 

"It might be." 

"Speaking of Mom--" 

"She's gone to go and get the cake." 

"Are you ---" 

"Okay? Not really." Hannah says and Phil gives her a concerned look.

"Do you have cold feet." and Hannah gives him a horrifed look. 

"No no no," Hannah says but that brings her to the question. "Oh my god what if Eric does?" 

"Hannah calm down." Phil says "You're going to be find and if Eric wanted to run out on you he'd have done it the first time you called him at 4 o'clock in the morning to rant about Harry Potter." 

"Who told you that?" 

"A little birdy." 

That's the fourth time Phil is her hero and the wedding goes on without a hitch.

* * *

"How's my lovely sister." Phil says quietly. 

"Very tired." Hannah says and gets a gentle kiss on her forehead from her husband and a hand squeze before Eric leaves to go and get something from the cafeteria.

"How's my nephew?" 

"Very loud. How's the boytoy?" 

"Clint's fine." Phil says as he looks at the baby. "He's really small." 

"Yeah he is." Hannah agrees easily. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Honestly not really." Phil just nods giving her the choice to drop it if she want's "It's just...What if I mess this up Phil? I mean this is a living breathing child. I can barely take care of a goldfish." 

"Hannah honey you've been a parent for about 5 hours give yourself a little credit." Phil says "I mean Mom screwed up sometimes but we ended up alright you're going to have screw ups sometimes but all you can do is learn from you mistakes." 

"Mom told you that didn't see." 

"Maybe." 

That's the fifth time Phil is her hero.

* * *

"Just...How can you be so calm about this?" Hannah explodes and Mom gives her a tired smile. 

"Hannah it's a circle."Mom says "and the universe doesn't really care about what I think so I might as well except it with all the calmness I can muster." 

"but..." 

"Hannah ,sweetheart, I've been ready for this possibility since they told me." Mom says calmly and motions for Hannah to sit again when she does so she says "Can we talk about something else." and they do talk for the next few hours even as Mom's voice gets weaker and her eyes start to close Hannah still talks. 

That's the one time Hannah acknowledges that her Mom is a hero. 

She gets angry over the fact that it had taken for her Mom to die for her to realize it.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
